Hinata's Stories Challage
by KiKi Inuzacki
Summary: This is a whole lot of oneshots of our favorite hame...HINATA! This is challage my friend gave me
1. Chapter 1

Kiki: The first one-shot of the one-shots

Gaara: Let's get on with this.

Reaven and the Rabbit

The reven. Dark, an untold story,and dangerous. The rabbit. Light, shy, and kind. So different yet so loney. Everyone is in love with the reven and his dark ways. Nobody cares for the rabbit's kindess. Yet the rabbit is so kind to everyone and the reaven is cold. How could this be?

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba said looking for his teammate. "Coming Kiba-kun!" Hinata said. She looked at the beauitful summer flower in front of her. "Your so rare in this time of year," she whispered. "Your rare to find in anywhere."

Hinata gasped and turned around to see him. "S-Saskue-kun you s-s-scared me." Hinata said. He lightly chuckled and stepped forward. "Little Hinata-chan-" "I'm not that smaller then you Saskue-kun. I'm only six months younger."

Hinata said with a smile of victory. "That's it Hinata-chan. Six months apart. Me here, I'm 18 and you there, are 17." Saskue said with a smirk. "Yeah but in a month I would be 18." She said while sticking out her tounge.

Saskue smirk grew. Hinata blinked and in that one second she was pinned down to the snowy ground. "Sas-s-s" His lip met hers. Her childness. Her shyness. Her body. Her smile. Her eyes. _**Her**_. She had him as a unknown puppet playing along her beaurtiful long fingers.

Saskue sucked on her neck. Biting, kissing, looking for that one spot. "Saskue..." She softly moan, "What are you doing?" she finished in a daze. What is he doing? He was harming Hinata. His first true friend.

The girl who helpped him threw the rough. Who greeted him back with opened arms and a gental smile when he betryed her so many times. The same girl who he hurt so many times yet forgive him every single time.

She was his angel. His princess. His world. His heaven. His everything. And there he was taking her. Fire shot up his vains.

He stopped. His body over hers begging to contiue. He got up. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan please forgive me." He choked opened her eyes. Her heart beating so fast. Faster then a speeding bullet. "Saskue!" She yelled but it was to late he was gone.

Tear come to her eyes. _What is this feeling? Saskue what kind of __Genjutsu did you put me under? _Hinata thought. She leaned againist the nearest tree. Her mind was confused. Her breath gone. She wanted him. Wait this isn't right!

I am in love with Naruto, the only thought that is going threw her mind. "Hinata-chan Kami there you are!" A familiar voice said. She whipped away the tears and took a deep breath. "Hello Kiba-kun," she said as she turned with the famous smile of hers.

"Hey Hinata you okay? You look like you been crying," Kiba said. "Yes I'm fine." She said and turned, "Come on Shino-kun is waiting for us." Her soft voice said even though her mind was still on the person who made her confused.

Saskue dropped to his knees. He took a deep breath. Then got up one more time. He walked to the nearest tree and leaned on it. What went over him? What was he thinking? What the fuck is wrong with him!?

"Oi! Saskue! Your here early!" His blonde head friend said. "Hello Naruto." He hated his friend. He hated him for stealing the heart of his love. "Hey Naruto are you still in love with Sakura?" Saskue asked in a clam voice.

Naruto looked at his best friend. "Yes of course. Why do you ask?" Naruto said. Saskue took a breath. "Just asking." He said. "Is there something brothering you? Your more emu the usal."Naruto asked then poked Saskue's forehead.

"Emu?" Saskue asked while his left eyebrow rised. "Emo. I call it Emu." Saskue smirked. "Yeah I'm okay." He answered. Twenty mintues Sakura join and after ten mintues Kankasi came and they began to train.

Hinata sat there. Water from her shower poured around her sweaty body from training. She had gotten home two mintues and went stright for the shower. She put soap in her long midnight hair and washed it off. She still didn't stand.

Her sensai yelled at her more then ever today. Then again today her mind has been on her childhood friend. She sighed and got up. The turned off the shower and put a towel around her body. Hinata walked out to her bedroom and looked her self in the mirror.

"Saskue what have you done?" She asked. She sat in front of the mirror and looked at a pieace of paper on a photo of Saskue and Hinata when they were six years old.

_Hinata I can always turst you. I hope you can always turst me. If you need anything then just call or come over I always be there for you and only you. _

_-Saskue_

"Damn it Saskue I'm going to make you pay." She said and put her head on the table. Then a light in her head flickered and brighten. "You'll help me in anything Saskue?" She smirked. She had to get all her guts but she will do this.

She got up and got ready.

Saskue sighed in triedness. He turned off his shower and put a towel around his waist. Her jet black hair dripped of water slowy around her torso. He got out and looked in the mirror. The picture of them sitting at the swing was here famed and polished.

He turned and walked out of the bathroom into his room. His eyes grew wide. "W-what are you doing here? How did you get in?" He asked in shocked. She lightly giggled. "You gave me a key remember?" She took a step closer to him.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing?" He asked. "I want to give back the favor." She got closer the went on her tipy toes and lightly kissed his lips. He kissed back but stopped and took a step back. She knew the turth.

"Hinata-chan you don't know what you're doing." "Then show me. Saskue I think I love you." She said. "Please Hinata I don't want to hurt you." "Push me away and I'll never forgive you." He looked at her. Her face was serious.

"Let me get changed." He said and said while turning to his dresser. She bite her lip. _It's now or never._ She took a breath and tapped his shoulder. He turned and was hit by a shocking kiss. He knew he couldn't take it no more.

He pinned her to the wall and pressed harder. She lightly moaned. "Hinata. Its to late to go back." He whispered in her ear. He unzipped her jacket and threw it off then torn off her shirt. He then sucked and nibbled and her neck.

"Saskue." she moaned. Chills danced on his back as she moaned his name. He kissed her lips as her hand felt his abs. He then groan when her soft finger pasted his covered crock. Hinata smirked from the kiss.

She then put her hand under the towel and traced Saskue's crock. "Hinata-chan," he gasped out. "It's my turn."She whispered into his ear. Saskue nibbled on the edges of her Hello Kitty bra. "Mhn..No Fair," She moaned.

In one sweft mommet her bra was off. "All is fair in love and war," He said with a smirk. Attacking her breast, Saskue suck her left breast and massage her right one. "S-mhnkue." Hinata said shuting her mouth for then she won't encourge Saskue.

"Sorry what was that?" Saskue heated breath hit her nipple. His tounge lightly lick it and the traced to the right one. He started to suck on that one. _I have to do something quick I can't let him win without a fight._

Hinata pushed Saskue towards the floor. "Wha?" She took his towel have and grabbed his already harden crock. "Hinata-chan," He gasped as her cold hands touches him. She went lower and let her hot breath hit it.

"Stop teasing me b-before I ge- ahh!" She took him in. She sucked anf bobbed her head. "Hi-Hinata!" He yelled as he come. "No fair," he whispered. "All is fair in love and war," "But I'm naked and you still have your pants on."

Once he finished his, he pushed her softly to the ground and took her pants off to see a slight shock. "Wow innocent Hinata your all ready wet." "S-Shut up." She said with a blush. He took off her Hello Kitty Underwear.

"S-Saskue would you go in me?" "Are you sure?" She lighty nodded. He kissed her lips as he entered her. "Mhn..." Tears went into her closed eyes. Saskue's eyes closed, as he thurst into her. "Saskue!" She moaned.

He messaged her breast and kissed her neck. "Saskue harder!" _This girl!_ He picked her up but not losing the connection. He banged her against the wall. "Hn"she moan in pain. "Is that hard enough?" "N-n-no." He kept thursting into her.

She kept moaning. "S-Saskue I-I'm coming!" They both came together. Although he want to fall, Saskue picked up Hinata and layed her into the bed. "Hn I could have walked." "You ready for round two?" Hinata smile.

_Ring Ring_

"Damn phone," Saskue picked up the phone. "Hello," There was a long slince. "STUPID NARUTO!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fox's Gift

It was his birthday and she knew it was. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wooden fence.

She knew behind the fence is where Kiba and him are chatting. "Hey, Hinata." Hinata jump in surprise.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun," she pulsed. "Happy Birthday." "Aw thanks Hinata." She nodded then ran away.

"Okay then that was wired." "Yep, today's your birthday?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah I didn't tell anybody I wonder how Hinata knows."

"She knows things that no one else will ever know." Kiba said. _Plus she loves you, he_ thought.

"Jiraiya-sensai!" The white hair man turned to see the Hyugga princess. "Hello Hinata do you need anything?"

"Yes I wanted to know what Naruto wanted for his birthday." Jiraiya smiled. "Hinata what he wants is one thing you can never get him."

Hinata blink. "One thing I could never get him?" Jiraiya nodded. He stood up and turned Hinata until her back was facing him.

"The one thing he wants is sex. He no longer wants to be a virgin." He whispered in her ear. Then he put one of his hands on the inside of her thigh.

"Are you ready to lose your v-card?" He said as his hand went higher. She lowly moan and shook a little.

Hinata took a breath as her eyes shot open. It was the other day when they had this meeting. "Am I ready to lose my virginity?"

She asked herself. She closed her eyes then and shook her head. "For Naruto." She whispered.

Hinata got up from her bed and grabbed a pair of clothes putting it in a small bag. She walked downstairs.

"Hey I am spending a night at Ten-Ten." She said be hide her. Neji just nodded and looked at his newspaper.

Naruto had gotten to his small home outside the village and into the shower and out again. He was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door.

He got a knife and went the door. "Who's there?" He asked be hide the door. "It's m-me Hinata," she said.

"Hinata?" He opened the door fully for she get can come in. "What are you doing here?" Hinata giggled.

Naruto blink. "What?" She pointed to his boxers, which he forgotten about. Naruto looked at what she was pointing at.

He lightly blushed. "I wanted to give you your gift." Naruto blink. "Also I want to know if you wanted to have……it."

"Have….sex?" Hinata nodded. "Are you sure?" Hinata unzipped her jacket showing her see-through fishnet shirt.

Naruto looked at in daze and started to poke her already harden nipples. Hinata bite her lower lip.

He then sucks on the right one through the shirt. Hinata lowly moaned. Her knees shook as she felt like she was going to fall.

Naruto hand slid to her butt and held her from falling as he attacked her breast. "Hinata their so soft!" he said.

"T-thank you?" She said a little awkwardly. He then took off her shirt and then he kissed her. Hinata melted into that kiss with her eyes closed.

She moaned in pleasure when Naruto slipped his fingers into her. "Hinata you're so wet." He whispered into her ear.

"Mhnnn…" is the only sound that went to out her mouth. "Hinata can… can you give me a blowjob?"

Hinata nodded and knee down facing his area. She unzipped his pants and his crock flew out. "N-Naruto you're huge!"

Naruto blushed then groan when cold air hit him. Hinata decide to tease him. She licks the tip then the side.

"Hinata please stop!" she took him whole but he couldn't take it. He came right there. Hinata licked the remains.

Naruto picked her up and started walking to his room. "Nar-Naruto I can walk." "I'm not letting you. "

"Naruto!" He dropped her on the bed softy. Naruto then took her pants and looked at her underwear.

"Foxes?" "Shut up!" Hinata yelled with her head in the pillow. Naruto smiled then took off her underwear.

He kneed down and started to lick inside her. "Naruto! No!" Hinata wanted him to stop but the pleasure was controlling her.

"Hinata you taste good." He said then continued to lick her juices. "Mhn!" she came in his mouth.

Naruto climbed on top of her then entered inside. Tear jotted down her eyes. "Hinata ar-are you okay?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Just hurts a little," she said in sigh. He kissed her tears away. "Hinata are you-"

"Naruto I want to go on." He nodded and thrust. "Naruto hnnn…" She closed her eyes and let the pleasure take over her.

"Hinata! You're so tight!" Naruto moved forward and back. "Naruto-kun go faster!" Naruto smirked and thrust harder and faster.

The music of their love conquered their ears until they couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto I love you!" Hinata yelled as she and Naruto came.

Naruto cuddle next to her. He held her if it was his own life. "I love you to Hinata." "Happy birthday Naruto."

*******

Kiki: Hey dudes I know Naruto b-day is October 10 but my friend called me and threaten if I didn't have a new story up that she'll do something crazy and I don't want to deal with a girl who once fall of the roof and didn't get hurt .

Kiba: Every second Saturday it's getting updated.  
Kiki and Hinata: Bye bye


End file.
